No Escape
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: "Alright, fine I'll play the stupid game!" Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to play the game. I blame Max for all of this, and now I'm stuck in some crazy, yet cool, world. "It's probably like the rest of the worlds, Rose. Just do what you have to do and then you're done." Oh man…Sign was wrong. What has Max gotten me into? Oh, I have blonde hair and red eyes. Just forgot to mention!


**No Escape**

**Summary: "Alright, fine I'll play the stupid game!" Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to play the game. I blame Max for all of this, and now I'm stuck in some crazy, yet cool, world. "It's probably like the rest of the worlds, Rose. Just do what you have to do and then you're done." Oh man…Sign was wrong. This world is definitely different from the other worlds. Except for that one fact that I'm unable to die. Oh jeez…what has Max gotten me into?**

**AN: Okay, I own only my characters. Alright…enjoy! :)**

**Max has gold eyes, wears glasses, and a business suit. **

**Sign has gold eyes and silver hair. He is also a dragon! :P**

**Rosey's PoV**

I sniffled as I sat gloomily on my couch. I really shouldn't have gotten so attached to the people in Fairy Tail from the world I had just left. Because…now I missed them.

I sighed as I thought about it more. I then positioned myself to sit upside down, my feet resting where you should put your head. Sign chose that moment to walk into the room. He sighed when he saw me pouting "Hey, think about it this way. That's one more world saved. Plus, I'm here now!" I smiled a little and sighed "Yeah…I know, but it can get rough sometimes. You know…travelling to different worlds and then leaving them…the people there...you never get to see them again." He sat down next to me and I stared at him "You better be going to the next world with me, or I'll be really mad!" he chuckled "I hope so too, Rosey. But…it's not up to us. It's up to Max." I huffed and got up and sat correctly. "I don't get why he doesn't allow you to come sometimes. I really don't." he shrugged and Max teleported right in front of us. I squealed and jumped about two feet in the air "Max! Why do you always do that to me!?" he smiled slightly "It's not my fault. I have the papers with the information needed for the next world." I frowned a little and slumped in my seat "What? Already? Didn't I just get back from the other world like…two or three weeks ago?" he gave me the papers and I sighed looked over the paper "It's from the main world? That's cool! Two main world worlds in a row!" note my sarcasm there.

I read more "It's an anime, game, and manga. Hmm. I'll be going through the anime…Sword Art Online?" I looked up at Max with a confused face. "Just keep reading." Sign was also curiously looking over my shoulder. I continued reading and my confused face went into one of shock "I'm going to be stuck in a video game?" I had never played a single video game in my life. I never had time. My eyes widened as I read the next part "AND SIGN CAN'T COME WITH!?" Sign stood up "Why can't I come with? I know a bunch about video games!" Max shook his head and I grit my teeth. I went back to reading.

3 MINUTES LATER

"Alright. So…I mainly have to protect this dude named Kirito? Okay…his actual real name is Kazuto? Okay…Right." I looked at Max "I'm not going." He sighed "Yes you are. If you don't, and he dies, then the whole world will be destroyed! And then wiped from the main world's memory." I stood up with clenched fists "Why can't Sign play the game!? Why!?" his eyes narrowed "You know why." I huffed and crossed my arms "I'm still not gonna play. I won't go!" he raised an eyebrow "I could always get the girls…" my face paled and my eyes widened "NO!" he chuckled. I glared "Fine! I'll play the stupid game!" Max nodded "You leave tomorrow afternoon." I sighed and fell into the couch in defeat. Sign sighed and sat down next to me, pulling me into a half hug "It's probably like the rest of the worlds, Rose. Just do what you have to do and then you're done." I nodded and smiled slightly "Right! Sometimes I wish you really were my brother…" he sighed a little disappointedly "Yeah…" (do I sense a secret? Hehehe….I think he secretly likes her! u)

Of course Max made me practice the game. Since I didn't know how to play and stuff. He told me not to worry about my level. Since I'm already skilled in fighting. He also informed me that the creator of the game was informed of what would happen and had accepted it. So, he knew that I was coming. Max said that the creator would equip me with my real sword and items that I already had.

**MORNING TIME! :P**

"Good morning. I trust that you slept well, Rosarey?" I immediately sprung up from my sleep and almost had a heart attack when I saw Max standing right beside my bed "MAX! Omigosh! Why do you always do that to me!?" I rubbed my eyes and pouted from the unexpected surprise. He chuckled at me and pushed his glasses up on his face "I'm sorry. But…again. Not my fault. I'm waking you up early so that way Signasious can teach you all you need to know about the game. He played it last night, solo." I sighed and looked at Max annoyed "Why do you always use full names? It's really annoying." I looked at the clock and screamed in surprise "WHAT THE HECK!? Why did I have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning!?" he smiled innocently, though I could sense the humor "What? Is it really that early? Oh well. And I was only supposed to wake you up at 6:00. I guess we'll have to start earlier than planned." He headed toward the door and looked back "When you're ready, go to the kitchen. The girls are making homemade cake for breakfast." I drooled at the thought of cake but then snapped back to reality "Wha-Hey!" but he already closed the door. I closed my eyes and sighed, smiling when I opened them again. _'Well…at least it's like old times again.'_ I got out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

I stretched and yawned like a cat. But then I stood and was immediately dressed in my normal everday out fit. A black shirt, a grey denim coat, black shorts, and grey tights with black boots. I immediately ran out of my room with a smile on my face. I raced to the bathroom and saw the door was closed and locked. I started to knock continuously on the door "Whoever's in there better hurry up!" I heard no answer. I put my ear to the door and heard several voices that sounded far away, like on an old tv or something. I also heard someone blowing their nose. I looked at the door puzzled and then ran back.

I stopped a good couple feet away. And by that, I mean the end of the hall. I then breathed in…and let that breathe out.

Then I yelled and charged at the door, connecting my foot with it and successfully knocking the door down. I saw the lights were off and there was a slight glow of a little old tv. I turned the lights on to see Sign, who was still in his pajamas, blowing his nose with tears in his eyes. He froze when he saw me. I blinked and looked at what he was watching. It was an anime from the main world called Clannad. I looked at him with a blank stare. It was so quiet, except for the TV, and if it weren't for the TV, you would've heard a pin drop.

I was the first to speak "Sign…what the heck are you doing?" as soon as I said that, Sign threw something to the ground, and with a puff of smoke, he was hightailing it out of the bathroom "Uhhh….bathroom's all yours now Rosey! I uh…have to go…um…clean my fish tank now! See ya!" I looked after him with a knowing and amused smile "You don't even have a fishtank!" I laughed when he disappeared around the corner of the hallway. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face. You know, stuff like that! As soon as I was done, I stormed out of the bathroom and ran toward the kitchen. I immediately ran to the intoxicating heart shaped cake. I was about to get a piece when I felt a closed fan smack my hand. "OW!" I looked up at the offender with teary eyes. My face paled when I saw the angel and demon females whom I feared probably the most in the entire…existence of everything. The angel, Yang, had silver hair tied in a ponytail and she had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white dress and lacey white gloves. She wasn't the one with the fan. I looked over to Yin who, you guessed it, was holding the fan. She had black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and a short black skirt. She was glaring at me with the same chocolate brown eyes that Yang had"I think you should wait until you're served. So I suggest you sit down at the table before I cut off your hands." I gulped "Y-yes, Ma'am!" I quickly walked to my seat "Yin, I think that's a little harsh. The most you could do would be to break them. That way they can heal!" I shuddered at Yang's words. And she was supposed to be an angel!?

I quickly sat down and patiently waited for the cake to arrive. Soon, Max came in and sat down in front of me "There's been a change of plans. Sign says that he won't be able to make it because he's going to the main world to get fish." I inwardly laughed at this "Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow while thinking back to whatever Sign had said "Yes. I found it quite strange too. Anyways, I'll have to program the plotline into your brain." I sighed tiredly "Aww, man. It's been a while since you've had to do that. What…maybe 24 years at the most right? I totally forgot how to do that stuff." He laughed "don't worry, all you'll have to do is sit and look pretty." I nodded and sat straighter when the girls came in with two plates of delicious chocolate cake. One for Max, and the other for me. I smiled when Yin set the plate down in front of me "Thank you, Yin-chan!" she smiled slightly and nodded "your welcome, Rosarey." I immediately dug in and hummed in content "This is amazing!" Max simply ate his slice with out saying any words.

AFTER BREAKFAST

I handed my plate and fork to Yang "The cake was very yummy, Yang-chan!" she smiled "Why thank you! Yin and I put a lot of hard work into it!" I smiled and nodded. I then walked away to see Max appear in front of me, making me squeal in shock and jump about three feet in the air "Why do you do that? That's the second time today!" he put a hand on my head "You know I don't mean to. You should just always be on guard. You never know when a problem could attack." I paused for a little and then nodded.

Problems are monsters that appear in worlds they shouldn't be in. if they aren't dealt with, then they'll cause chaos and will kill every single main character, destroying the plotline of the story and wiping the world, and story, from existence. The only ones who will actually remember it would be us. And by us, I mean Max, Sign, Yin, Yang, and me. Max is the keeper of the worlds. Meaning, he holds all the keys to all the worlds. He works for the Creator of the main world, and no one knows who that is, except for Max. Not even Yin or Yang know. Yin and Yang are Max's assistants. They help him with things. They are in charge of organizing the keys and getting keys prepared if Max intends to use one. They are also both distantly related to Sign. Sign is my weapon!...or, at least he **used** to be. Ever since something that happened in Kuroshitsuji, he hasn't been able to transform. AND when we got back from that world, Sign's weapon self was in the living room on the couch. I mean, he was still human/dragon boy, standing next to me, but the weapon that Sign would turn into, was on the couch.

Max said that somehow, Sign's weapon self had been extracted. It's still a big bummer. He's also my best friend! And let me tell ya…he can be a bit overprotective sometimes. Probably because he thinks of me as a little sister and he doesn't want his little sister to get hurt! (omigosh…XD) Alright, now on to me.

My name's Rosarey Tokomara. You can call me Rosey, though. I was taken right out of my own world by Max and he told me that I was the one who had to fight to protect the other worlds! Including the main world. I have no idea why he chose me, but he claims that he knows who I am. Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you. The world I was in, wasn't even mine! In fact, I'm supposed to be Queen of The Dragons! Queen because my mom died and no one knows where my dad is, or what he looks like. So there was no king to remarry. I never knew my mom, but I heard she was as beautiful as the fiery sun!

So anyways, yeah. Oh, and problems are monsters that _appear_ human, but to our eyes, we actually see through their cover and are able to see that they are indeed problems. Other people think that they're just like them and normal. WRONG. So…yeah. Back to whatever's going on!

Max sighed and got a card from thin air. "Alright, let's move to the living room so you can sit down. This will only take a second." I nodded as we moved and once we were in the living room, I sat down and he stood. He then slashed the card dangerously close to my face in a cross kind of gesture while saying these words "Prosim potrebno znanje za to zgodbo, da je treba dati temu otroku kot dekle." I was immediately blinded by a white light and for a moment my mind went blank. But then everything went back to normal and I suddenly knew a lot about the game/story/world. My eyes widened "Whoa...!" he nodded and put the card away and then he got a key out "Now, we have to send you to the world immediately. The game is about to start." My eyes widened, but then I nodded. He turned the key in the air "Prosim dostop do sveta Sword Art Online." A blackish greenish purplish portal appeared. I took a deep breath and Max turned to me " I forgot to mention, the creator of the game's name is Akihiko Kayaba. And also you'll be having dog ears and a dog tail. Good Luck!" my eyes widened "Wait, why do I have to have-" too late. He already pushed me into the portal. I screamed as I now fell from the sky. I landed harshly on the stone ground, face first. "owwww…" I quickly sat up and rubbed my head "Jeez…could I have a harsher landing?" I then froze and felt my head. I sighed in relief and then felt above my butt to feel nothing. I hummed in relief "Whew! Max must've been kidding when he said that I would have a dog tail and dog ears. I mean seriously, that would just be weird." I got up and looked around and smiled when I saw I was in a town. "Wow...SAO…doesn't look too bad. I think, I might like it here."

END OF CHAPTER!

**AN: I hope you like this first chapter! OH! By the way, Max is….Nevermind, I really don't know -_- Sign is 125 years old, and Rosey is 124 years old. Or you could say she's 14 and Sign is 15 (their bodies don't age unless they are in a world. But once they leave that world, they return to their original body form.) **


End file.
